Partners
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: A weapon and meister create an unbreakable bond and work together for two goals. To destroy kishin and to make the weapon a death scythe. What does a weapon do when he can't keep a meister. How many times can one be abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A weapon and meister create an unbreakable bond and work together for two goals. To destroy kishin and to make the weapon a death scythe. What does a weapon do when he can't keep a meister. How many times can one be abandoned before the madness takes over his life?  
**Warning!** This story is a little AU (alternate Universe), contains male original character(s), female original character(s), angst, death, gore, harsh language and some mentions of near adult situations. If you do not like and/or are offended by this, please click the back button.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Every weapon had a meister, and every meister had a weapon. The two formed an unbreakable bond that would last through most of their life, until said weapon became a death scythe. And if that didn't happen, they would be partners until the very end. Their souls were their powers and their weaknesses, nothing would ever change this fact.

Or at least, that was how it was for most weapons and meisters. Sometimes there were weapons that never found a meister, and vice verse. Meisters had the ability to fight on their own but very few weapons could do that. The weapons were often labeled as useless and their dreams of ever becoming a death scythe were crushed, as long as their spirit.

What's the point of being a weapon if no one can wield you?

Other times, the weapon and the meister will be cruel to another. If one can find another partner that they can be with, often they will go with the stronger one. Meister and weapons can be abandoned.

Most abandoned weapons will never let a meister near them. Others will cling to any chance at having another partner.

How many times can one be abandoned before enough is enough?

(-)

"Alright, class, settle down," Stein said calmly as he looked at row after row of students. He slowly turned the large bolt in his head, listening to the soft clicking noise it made as he focused himself, listening to the large group of youngsters. "We have a new student with us today," he gave a small jerk of his head to the boy standing right next to his desk.

"Hello, my name is Basil Tomas," the boy said, giving a small bow of respect to the classroom. "I've been in the Crescent Moon class before, but that was a few years ago and due to an issue with a previous meister, I had to go to the new moon class," he stood up straight again, light blue eyes looking over all the faces.

Already he could feel thier eyes directly on him, judging him. First appearances were all they needed to try to figure out who he was, he attempted to look nice today. His light brown hair was neatly combed, falling just past his chin in length. He looked around again, only moving his eyes, looking at the meisters and their weapons.

"'Previous'?" Stein looked at Basil, he still hadn't told the boy where to sit.

Basil nodded, not looking at the teacher. "I'm a weapon that nearly anyone can use, my soul is nothing special. I've had many meisters in the past, and they've all found the weapon they're really supposed to be with," his voice was calm, he was use to it. "Now, about my seat?"

"Right," Stein said, adjusting the screw again as he peered at the boy's soul. It was a light blue in color and seemed rather jitery, unstable. It was like an atom with only seven electrons. "It seems there's an empty seat on the first row, sit there for now."

Basil gave another nod before walking over to the seat Stein had pointed out. He sat down and gently placed his bookbag at his feet, after pulling out a pen and notebook. He sat up straight, eyes foreward as he waited for Stein to start the lesson.

He continued to feel the eyes of the other students on him. He already could hear the whispers. Everyone whispered about the new kid though, it was nothing new in today's society.

He just wished it would stop.

(-)

"So what do you guys think about the new guy?" Soul asked just as Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, and Liz and Patti sat down at a table during their lunch period. "He seems rather uncool."

"I don't like him," Black Star said right off the bat. "I've heard about him. He goes through meisters like tissue, no one has lasted longer than a month," he then proceeded to scarf down the large pile of food on his tray.

"Black Star, you can't just say things about people," Tsubaki said, her voice a little nervous. "It's rude to make assumptions based on rumors."

The two softly bickered on whether or not it was rude to believe a rumor. Black Star had made his decision and nothing Tsubaki said would change his mind. It wasn't until Maka spoke up that they stopped their little quarrel.

"I will admit, he seems a little weird," she stated, gently poking at her food. "But it couldn't hurt to get to know him. He doesn't have a meister at the moment, he must be so lonely. Maybe we could make friends with him, it may help us understand the rumors more," she gave a hopeful smile to all at the table, hoping they would listen.

"Agreed," Kid said softly, carefully eating his food. It had taken the cooks forever to make it perfectly symmetrical for him. "A weapon that has had multiple meisters, it's an interesting puzzle. It makes me wonder what kind of person he is."

"Then it's settled!" Patti said, giggling softly.

"Yeah," Liz nodded. "He doesn't have to be a friend but getting to know the guy couldn't be a bad thing."

"He still seems uncool," Soul muttered, chugging down the contents of a milk carton. He let out a small sigh once it was all gone, wiping a bit of milk off his chin. "Oh look, there he is."

Basil had gotten his tray and was looking around the lunch room, trying to find an empty seat or table he could see. He blinked once, seeing Maka trying to wave him over to sit at her table. He slowly shook his head and calmly walked over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria, no one was sitting there.

"Un. Cool." Soul repeated.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Alright, there's chapter one. I'm a little iffy on continuing this story, I want to hear a bit of feed back first.

I'm sorry if Basil seems anti-social at the moment, there is reason and it might change in the future. Most new students aren't social butterflies, after all.

I wanna hear your opinion on this story. Are you curious to know what's going to go on? Do you like Basil? Does he seem Gary-stu-ish to you? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A weapon and meister create an unbreakable bond and work together for two goals. To destroy kishin and to make the weapon a death scythe. What does a weapon do when he can't keep a meister. How many times can one be abandoned before the madness takes over his life?  
**Warning!** This story is a little AU (alternate Universe), contains male original character(s), female original character(s), angst, death, gore, harsh language and some mentions of near adult situations. If you do not like and/or are offended by this, please click the back button.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Basil's snub to Maka did not go unnoticed. Black Star was ranting about it during lunch and all the way back to the classroom, it would be a surprise if the entire school hadn't heard about it.

"I will admit, it was rather rude," Kid said as they all walked back to their desks. He took a second to make sure his supplies were all neatly layed out.

Maka felt a little bad, she just wanted to try to be nice to him. "Maybe it's my fault, for expecting too much," she said as she sat down.

"He's just an uncool guy, Maka," Soul said, sitting down next to her. "Forget about him, he's not worth it." Apparently his mind was made up.

"Alright, enough with idle chatter," Stein said as he rolled his way into the classroom. He still never really got off that chair. "Time to start class up again, I'll assume you're all here so let's begin our latest project."

It was then that everyone noticed the small cage on the table, inside was a poor terrified hedgehog. The class was silent for a moment before you could hear the whispers of 'poor thing' and 'I don't think I can do this' from many of the students.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to help me with this dissection?" Stein asked, pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Anyone?" His grey eyes snapped over to the door as he saw movement.

Basil was late. He knew that. He stared foreword, feeling the others stare at him again. "I'm sorry, I'm late." he said softly, glancing over at Stein.

"I'm not going to ask," Stein said, he grew tired of hearing the excuses as to why his students were late. "As punishment, you're going to help me dissect Mr. Spikey," he gestured to the hedgehog.

Basil swallowed, looking at the small animal. It was so cute, so innocently adorable and defenceless.

It sickened him.

"Get over here," Stein said, seeing that the boy hadn't moved.

Basil nodded, walking over to the desk that Stein had scooted himself to. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

The rest of the class period was horrible to the other students. They could handle dissecting frogs and small reptiles, even dissecting a fetal pig or two was tolerable. Watching Stein disect was disgusting. The manic look the scientist had on his face as he tied down and cut open the chest of the animals, whether or not they were dead. Some students were afraid they would one day end up on that table.

Watching Basil disect, however, was disturbing on a whole other level. The boy's face never left an emotionless state. He never once looked up as he did as Stein instructed. He flinched when the rodent let out a squeak of pain, and that was it.

Beyond the disgust, no one could see his hands shaking. He didn't look up, because he was afraid of seeing all the eyes again. The eyes that always watched, always judged, never wanting to know the truth. Basil didn't want to dissect this thing, not today. He wanted to seem normal, enough to where people didn't ask him questions.

Finally it was all done and Stein permitted the boy to clean his hands and sit down.

"Alright then, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about we see how you've all progressed as weapon and meisters?" Stein asked, rolling his chair to the middle of the room where everyone could see him. "Let's see... I want... Tsubaki and Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patti... And..." his eyes landed on Basil. He wanted to see what this boy could do. Then he remembered that he did not have a meister. "Ox and Harv," he said finally after a moment of thinking.

As the small group made their way to the floor, the tell tale clicking was heard. Stein's usually calm face turned to one of madness and finally a last loud click was heard.

"Let's do this."

Basil watched with wide eyes as three meisters and their weapons attempted to defeat a teacher. Stein looked like he wasn't capable of much, but that thought was quickly killed as he managed to dodge blows and attack, without ever letting go of his chair. He didn't know who to watch really. Stein moved so fast that it was hard to keep up. As for the three meister's, they each had a unique style of battle that majorly conflicted with each others. They didn't rely on each other, they didn't play off each others strength's and weaknesses. They were only focused on beating Stein their way. That was their downfall.

After what seemed like mere minutes, the three meisters were knocked back. Stein was obviously the victorious one.

"You all still haven't learned a thing," he said, adjusting the screw in his head once more as he seemed to be slowly calming down.

At that moment the final bell rang.

"Alright class, go home. Be safe and to those of you going to collect souls, good luck!" Stein said, quickly rolling out the door. He did a little hop to avoid the spot where he always fell over. "Yes!" He gave a victory cry then rammed himself into the wall.

A few student laughed but the rest were afraid to. Most of the class quickly left the class room, wanting to go home to finish class work or to hang out with friends.

Basil was one of the first to leave. He practically ran out, wanting to go back to his 'home'. He nearly ran into a girl. "Sorry!" he said as he stepped around her.

The girl just watched him run off, grey eyes narrowing for a second. "How rude."

(-)

"Basil!" Maka finally found the boy. She still felt insulted by him ignoring her, but she would not get up. "Hey, wait up!" she frowned as she was still ignored.

Basil was walking down the street of Death City, on his way to the small apartment complex that he, and other students at the DWMA, lived in. He heard Maka trying to get his attention and he tried his best to ignore her.

Soul wasn't to far behind either, having followed Maka. This was the quickest route home after all. "Maka, just leave him alone."

Maka didnt' listen. "Hey!" she said, finally catching up to Basil. "Stop ignoring me, I just want to talk to you," she gently pulled on Basil's coat sleeve.

Basil roughly jerked his arm out of her reach and turned around to glare at her. "Don't you dare put your filthy meister hands on me!" and with that, he ran off.

Maka stood there in shock. She never met a weapon like him before. She didn't understand why he was so angry at her. Now she was more determined than ever. At the very least she wanted to hit him for yelling at her like that.

She was going to hit him hard.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Again, not fond of this chapter. I tried my best though. D8

Like before, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm sorry if Maka seemed a bit OoC, she did to me.


End file.
